John, I'm sick
by JawnBloggerHolmes
Summary: John Watson creyó que aquel día libre iba a ser tranquilo, Sherlock Holmes se enferma por su propio capricho. Momentos como estos, John desearía no ser buen amigo y, así, no aguantar las dementes ideas del detective consultor para curar su congestión.


**Hace tiempo que quiero escribir algo, pero aún no tengo mi punto de inspiración xD Pensé subir esto que es un fragmento de un starter mío junto con mi John, el cual consistirá en otra parte (Role aparte pero que creo que encaja bien xD) Donde Sherlock, por fin, está enfermo y tiene diversas ideas para curar su congestión nasal D: No se por qué lo subo. Creo que deseaba hacerlo ya que mi John personal le pidió matrimonio a mi Sherlock :D (Por primera vez, me siento la mujer de la pareja ._.) Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo leyendo lo que son mis roles en Facebook.**

El olor a chocolate que despedía su taza llenaba la habitación. Aquel embriagante olor y la abrasadora sensación de la chimenea le ofrecían un pacífico ambiente.  
Aquel día había estado completamente solo. Por fin solo! No disparos contra la pared. No experimentos con sus cacerolas. No una calavera sobre su cabeza o unos pies apoyados en su falda. No. Ese día había sido especial.  
Sin trabajo al que ir hoy. Sin Sherlock que lo moleste... solo.

Miró por la ventana, la lluvia aun no cesaba. Estaba seguro de que Sherlock había estado todo el día en la morgue de St Barts con Molly. Linda Molly, linda e ingenua Molly que tenía una adoración por Sherlock. Hipócrita, como si tu no, pensó, reclinándose en su silla. Su chocolate caliente se enfriaba al lado de su ordenador.  
Sherlock aun no llegaba. Vendrá todo empapado, pidiendo que lo cuiden. Quizás después de todo, aquel día podía terminar bien. No había nada más alentador que ver la parte humana de Sherlock, aquella que, según el, no existe porque no se enferma. No, porque no tiene tiempo para enfermedades.  
A John le encantaba eso. Sherlock, puede que sea un genio, pero por dentro, era un jodido crío.  
Una risa gélida escapo de sus labios y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

"Por dios, John. Mira a quién encontré en la puerta." Dijo la Sra Hudson. La buena señora Hudson, era como una madre para ellos.

Al lado de aquella mujer, se encontraba un Sherlock, empapado de pies a cabeza, con los ojos tapados por sus rizos, ahora lisos por la lluvia, que miraba hacia delante, como un niño que no lo dejaron jugar en el lodo. "Vete a cambiar esa ropa, Sherlock antes de que te enfermes. Iré por una medicina." Dijo la Sra Hudson saliendo del 221B y volviendo a asomarse por el marco de la puerta. "Asegúrate que se acueste. Este muchacho es muy obstinado. Me recuerda a mi esposo." Se dirigió a John y bajó. "También un té, Sra Hudson." Dijo, castañeado sus dientes. De fondo se oyó gritar a la Sra Hudson. "De acuerdo, Sherlock, pero no soy su sirvienta." Sherlock se acercó más a la puerta y volvió a gritar.

"Y una aspirina." Pidió  
"¡Que no soy su sirvienta!"

Sherlock miró a John, por un largo momento, un momento en silencio, en el cual, John levantó una ceja, antes de que los dos se echaran a reír a carcajadas. -¿Qué demonios te pasó, Sherlock?- Preguntó John, levantándose de su silla y acercándose al detective consultor. -¿Es qué no es obvio, John?- Dijo con ironía, rodando sus ojos. John ladeó su cabeza, mirando fijamente a Sherlock, quien ni se había movido para quitarse la ropa morada. Sus rizos caían con elegancia sobre sus ojos y, a simple vista, podía ver que su abrigo le pesaba a causa del exceso de agua en él. -¿Vas a estar toda la noche aquí o te iras a cambiar, Sherlock?- -Luego. Debo anotar algo antes de que se me olvide.- -Debes estar bromeando…- Ironizó, tratando de retirarle el pesado abrigo negro.- Vete a cambiar mientras la Sra. Hudson trae el té. No quiero que te enfermes.- Dijo John, sintiendo, como por dentro, mentía. Claro que mentía. John amaba ver a un Sherlock tan frágil, tan humano. Aún no sabía el por qué, pero ver que, dentro de ese maldito cerebro andante, existía un ser humano que se enfermaba como todos, aunque él lo negase.


End file.
